


A Call

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [44]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mao Mao forgot to inform his mom that he's getting married and has a child, Phone Calls & Telephones, The good ol' "coming home for the holidays" trope/storyline, unbetaed, whoops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Somebody calls Mao Mao
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: A family of choice [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	A Call

“Ugh! I hate fighting monsters when it’s cold out!” I whine as I shuffle back into the house and flop on the couch. “You complained when it was hot and we had to fight monsters.” Mao Mao points out. “Yeah, that sucked too! Honestly; if monsters never attacked again, I would be fine.” I confess. Adorabat gasps. “Take that back! I love slaying monsters!” Adorabat exclaims. “Never!” I exclaim loudly. “Then you leave me no choice.” Adorabat says as she closes her eyes. Adorabat flies up onto the couch and begins to smack my stomach. “Take it back! Take it back! Take it back! Take it back!” Adorabat says in quick succession as she drums on my stomach. It doesn’t hurt, like at all. In fact, it kind of tickles. 

“Heheheh. Nev’ah!” I giggle. Mao Mao takes a seat beside me on the couch and starts to polish Geraldine. “Hm. I don’t know why. But I feel like something is up.” Mao Mao says as he shines his sword. That gets my attention. “Really?” I ask as Adorabat stops hitting my tummy. “Is it dangerous?” Adorabat asks with clear excitement in her voice. “Not necessarily. I don’t know, it’s just this weird vague feeling of...something coming.” Mao Mao explains. “Um, dude. Should we be worried?” I ask. Mao Mao just shrugs. “Dude, you can’t just be all cryptic and say that something is coming.” I point out. I’m getting a little bit nervous. 

“Yeah, Mao Mao! Tell us more!” Adorabat whines, not as concerned as I am. “I would, but I don’t know what’s-” The phone starts to ring which causes all three of us to jump. I feel like I’m in some sort of horror movie or something where if we answer the phone some guy on the other side will say that we die in like seven days or something. All these Solifest lights in here really don’t fit the horror movie mood though. “Hmm, I wonder who that could be.” Mao Mao says as he rests Geraldine down on the coffee table. “Maybe it’s the king?” I try. “Ugh! I hope not! I do NOT feel like dealing with another slimy Pinky break in again today.” Mao Mao groans in disgust. 

It’s funny how he clarifies that Pinky was slimy despite the fact that he’s basically always a little slimy. Mao Mao reaches the phone and answers. “Pure Heart Sheriff's department, Sheriff Mao Mao speaking.” Mao Mao greets. Is it weird that I find the term  _ “Sheriff Mao Mao” _ to be kind of hot? “Oh! Hi, Mom.” Mao Mao greets. Dawh! It’s his mom! “How are you? ...I’m good!” Mao Mao chats. Adorabat flies onto my shoulder and I stand to hang out by Mao Mao. “Yep. Mmmhmm. ...What? You mean…? When? ...No, no. I-I can! It's just...so soon?” Mao Mao continues to talk. I wonder what they are talking about? “...Oh. That’s why. That makes sense...so...as soon as possible. Hmmm, have you told the others? ...You have? Ah. Hmm….huh? Oh, no! It’s fine! Really! ...But, and this might sound weird, but can I bring guests?” Mao Mao asks. 

Guests? “How many? Just two. ….They can sleep in my room. ...I honestly don’t think dad would care, in fact, dad met them. ...He...didn’t tell you?” Mao Mao asks. 

I look over at Adorabat who seems to be just as confused and curious as I am about the conversation that we can only hear half of. “Yeah. Yeah. Great! Thanks mom! Love you too. Bye.” Mao Mao bids as he hangs up the phone. “Sooo...what was that?” I ask. “That was my mom.” Mao Mao answers. “I guess that. But what’s up?” I clarify. “Is your dad coming over again?” Adorabat asks as she makes a punching gesture. “No, and now that I think about it, my dad's your grandpa.” Mao Mao points out. Adorabat sticks out her tongue. “I don’t want some dusty ol’ jerk as a grandpa!” Adorabat whines. 

I raise up a hand and Adorabat high fives me. “...He was a little dismissive, wasn’t he?” Mao Mao recalls. “Yeah. He was a  **_tiny_ ** bit rude.” I snort. “Was that a jab at my father's actual height?” Mao Mao asks. “Yeah, because it’s the thing he’s sensitive about.” I nod. “You do realize that I inherited that trait, right?” Mao Mao says as he gestures to himself. “Yeah, and you make my mouth water with how you rock it~.” I flirt. Mao Mao blushes a little. “Whoa.” Mao Mao breathes. 

“Ahem! What was the conversation about?!” Adorabat exclaims. “Ah, that’s right. My mother wants me to come home for the holidays.” Mao Mao explains. “Does that mean we get to meet the your mom?!” Adorabat asks. Mao Mao nods. “Cool. I finally get to meet the rest of my in-laws.” I point out. Mao Mao stares at me for a second before a pained look blooms on his face. “Dude, what’s wrong?” I ask. “...I just realized that my mom has no idea that I’m getting married and I have a child.” Mao Mao tells. “...Heh, rest in pieces, Mao boi.” I joke. 

“Wait! I just realized that I have a grandma now!” Adorabat chimes and Mao Mao groans louder. “Oh! And your sisters don’t know either!” I point out. “Ugh. I don’t think they’ll care THAT much...hopefully.” Mao Mao says, unsure of himself. “Don’t worry, dude. I have a back up plan if they get on your case about it.” I comfort. “Really? What’s that?” Mao Mao asks. I lean in and whisper in Mao Mao’s ear. “It’s a surprise excuse that’ll help us later.” I whisper. 

“So your not gonna tell me?” Mao Mao asks. “Nope!” I giggle. “Well...at least it’s something.” Mao Mao shrugs. “So, when are we going?” I ask. “ASAP.” Mao Mao answers. “Well, good thing we don’t wear a lot of clothes in this family.” I point out. Adorabat lets out a gasp. “Are we going on a trip?” Adorabat asks. “You could say that.” Mao Mao nods. “I’ve never been on a trip outside Pure Heart before!” Adorabat sequels. “I think you are forgetting about Harvestween, Adorabat.” Mao Mao points out. 

“I meant overnight!” Adorabat explains. “Well...shall we pack?” I ask Mao Mao. Mao Mao nods. 

“We got no time to lose!” He says as he dashes off into the bedroom with Adorabat hot on his metaphorical tail. 

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> Mao Mao: Lmao guys guess who forgot to tell their mother that they are engaged!


End file.
